Her Power, My Style
by Starry-Valley
Summary: "You're mine now!"I told her. "Nope not on YOUR life!" She told me...I was going to like being with her...I KNEW I was going to like being with her.  Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Her Power, My Style**

**Chapter 1**

**The Girl In The Crator**

~ Black Star's POV ~

Today I woke up at 6:39 AM.

Tsubaki was still asleep. I started doing my push-ups like every other morning.

"396. 397. 398. 399. 400...phew" I got back up on my feet and went to the kitchen to get a soda then I heard a huge crash came from infront of the academy.

I ran outside and I saw Maka and Soul there.

"Hey what's going on?"

"I don't know it looks like a kishin soul crashed infront of the school." Soul informed me.

"HUH! Well then. Looks like I got me a soul to get! Yahoo!"I said.

"Not exactly, Black Star!" Maka told me. I looked her way with a confused face.

"What do you mean? You gonna stop me?" I threatened her.

"No cause look it's a woman!" Maka yelled. Everyone looked into the crater. It was a girl...Cute too

~ Lenalee's POV ~

I had crashed down from the sky after I got shot in the leg. I felt the bullet go through.

Curse that Earl. He'll pay for this. I heard voices.

I opened my eyes and saw kids. I tried to power up my Dark Boots, but only the left one worked. I didn't dare use it.

For fear of losing balance so, I got up by myself. But only fell down. I was exhausted. I didn't know where I was. I was...scared. Then I heard another crash.

Dang it.

That demon is still out there...With all those kids...Shoot.

~ Black Star's POV ~

We all turned around and saw a huge thing. It was gray and had a face on it.

"Maka what is that thing? You see a soul?" I asked her.

"Yea it looks chained and in pain!" Maka said.

"Fine then let's put it out of it's misery" Soul said.

"Fine with me! Soul transform let's take it down! And take the soul!" She whispered, but I heard her and before she knew it I was already running towards it.

"Now! Tsuba-...ki?" I froze. Crap, I left Tsubaki back at home! She doesn't even know i'm here!

Then I saw Maka run past me.

"Tough luck!" Maka yelled out. She attacked the thing and took it down. I was upset. Then as usual Soul ate the soul.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I heard somebody shout out. I turned around and it was the Girl In The Crator.

~ Lenalee's POV ~

I couldn't believe my eyes. That little boy ate that helpless and pitiful soul. I've never been so angry in my life. I ran to the scene.

"Oh no!" I yelped.

"It's alright lady. You're safe now!" the white haired boy said.

He, in a way, had the same white hair as "He" did. I couldn't help but stare. I collapsed to my knees.

"That poor soul...How could you! Why did you do that to that soul!" I yelled at the top of lungs.

A girl with pigtails got infront of the boy. She had green eyes and I knew I was going to grow to hate those green eyes.

"Look, I don't where you came from. But this is DWMA. Death Weapon Meister Academy. My name is Maka Albarn. This is Soul Evans. He's my weapon. Here at the academy. They teach us how to be decent meisters and weapons. Let's start off by where you came from." She told me.

I saw a crowd form around us. I had no choice. I didn't know where I was. I needed information. And in order to get it. I had to give out some of my own.

"Sigh...My name is Lenalee Lee. I'm a exorcist from The Dark Order. I'm apart of Cross Marian's unit. I came here to expel the demons in the area. It's my job. And not too long ago a demon named The Millennium Earl, shot me in my leg.

I battled with him for a couple hours with my friends Kanda and Allen. He throwed me out of a window and shot me in my leg. And I tumbling down to this school." I told her.

And everyone started chatting up a storm all except the blue haired boy standing infront. He was staring at me.

Like, I had did something wrong. Those eyes. The same eyes Kanda had. The eyes of a man who battled like a swordsman. But something was off. Like, He was Kanda.

But he _wasn't _Kanda. Like,...I don't know.

"HEY LADY, I'M BLACK STAR! THE MAN WHO'S GOING TO TRANSCEND THE GODS!" The boy shouted at me.

And then I knew that is what was off. He had energy..._Alot _of energy...

"Black Star! Be quiet! That isn't nice!" Maka shouted at him.

"No, it was amusing! A boy who's going to transcend the gods." I chucked to myself but I hit a nerve. And I didn't know who's nerve I hit but I knew it wasn't a _good_ nerve I hit.

"Hey lady...First off...I said The _Man_ who's going to transcend the gods. I am a man. And I'll tell you why,..because I am strong. I am tough and brave. More than any of the guys you've ever met! And I _will _transcend the gods just you watch me do it!" He told me. For a second I believed him.

Then I thought. _Kanda_. This kid wouldn't stand a chance against Kanda. If he was to fight Kanda he would have gotten beaten up. But Kanda would _destroy him _if he wanted too. And I knew it too!.

It only made me giggle more at the boy named Black Star.

"That is _believable_, very _believable_" I said. I felt something strange, It was another demon. But I couldn't fight the demon not with my leg like this. And all these kids are in danger.

"You have to run! Get out of here! Now!" I warned them.

"Hmm what's up?" Soul asked me.

"Nothing just danger." I said then I turned and saw a level two demon. I was petrified.I couldn't fight a level two. Not with a wound like this one. Then I felt something biting on my ear.

"Hm? Timcampy! You made it!" I was so happy to see him. Cause if I saw him then the others at HQ saw me. I was safe with Timcampy, even if I didn't know it. All the kids looked at Timcampy.

Then I remembered, The regenerative pills brother gave me was in my pocket. But those demons knew what they was, they had seen them before. These little things mean that death is near...for them.

As soon as he saw them he was going to fire at me. But maybe...

"Maka, do you see that?" I asked her. She nodded her head. Now that I thought of it. Everyone was looking at it now.

Still not Black Star, he was focused on me the whole time. I moved to the left and to right and where ever I went the demon pointed his gun. Then I was certain he was following me.

"You have something that can heal your leg, don't you?" Maka asked me.I nodded silently.

"Use it quickly" She told me. I took the pills out of my back pocket and quickly I popped into my mouth. The demon shot at us, well me.

And I couldn't see a thing past the dust.I heard a faint voice.

"Tsubaki Enchanted Sword Mode" or whatever, I looked past the dust, but I saw nothing. But a figure. With spikey hair and at first, I thought it was Kanda. But it wasn't. It was Black Star with a sword.

~ Black Star's POV ~

"I'm glad you made it Tsubaki!" I said.

"Glad to be here! Black Star!" She told me. That girl was disrespectful. I'll show her I can transcend the gods. And she'll see! She'll see that _I_ AM THE MOST-

..._woosh... _

I saw green light go past me and two long legs. Something kicked the demon and it blew up. It was _her_.

The woman that said I can't transcend the gods. She was flying around. Soon, She floated back down and everyone ran to her.

Like, She was a hero. Hmpf..._stupid girl _took my spotlight.

"Thanks, Black Star!" I turned around and she was right behind me, I didn't even sense her there.

She was quick...And flexible...hmm...I pointed a finger to her.

"As proof of my transcendence...I'll make you mine!" I shouted.

She just chuckled and said "Well you'll have to catch me first".

She flew off and onto a building.

_hmph..._Too slow, chicky...Too slow...

Before she knew it, I was already next to her. She had gasped.

"What the-?" She stood there looking at me. And then Tsubaki turned back into her human form. She gasped once more.

Had she _never _seen a weapon and meister?. I grabbed her hand.

"There, I caught you. You're mine now, Yahoo!" I yelled.

Then she swung her other hand at me and I caught it. She was amazed.

"I will _not_ be disrespected by a little kid!"

She told me...She _told _me..._oh heck no..._I twisted her hand and let it go.

"Ouch!" she yelped.

"Tsubaki...Trap Star" I said to her. Then in only a couple seconds I got her engulfed in chains.

"Listen,..._nobody_ tells me..."I told her. She looked at me.

"Well looks like we got something in common, Dingy Star" She insulted me bluntly. I let out a chuckle. She was going to be fun to be with. Really fun..._yahoo~_


	2. Chapter 2

Her Power, My Style

Chapter 2

Getting Used To It All

~ Lenalee's POV ~

Yesterday went terribly.I can't believe I got suckered in a way that I'm stuck in this school without knowing where my friends are or how to get back. I'll have to consult with the head master of the school if i want first...I have to get all these kids TO STOP FOLLOWING ME!

"Uhh aren't you all busy?" I asked the crowd.

"Nah, today's a sunday and you're the hottest thing here!" A boy said. I got annoyed and frustrated. The crowd split apart. I saw Maka and Soul. They were the last thing I needed.

"Yo..." Soul said to me. I didn't say anything back. Maka just looked at me with an attitude. I didn't know what was up. But I knew I was going to have a tough time here.

And next to that I had to get my boots fixed up.

"Hey...Shinigami wants to speak with you" Maka told me with a straight face. Who is Shinigami? Their leader? Maybe he'll know how to get me the heck out of here.

"Where to?" I asked. "Follow us" Maka told me. So I did. I followed her into the giant school where we went down a hallway full of guillotines. I was frightened out of my mind. I sensed somebody behind us. But i didn't turn around.

If Maka hadn't sensed him then he must have been none hostile.

"Hey Maka! Wait up!" I heard the voice from behind me. It was Tsubaki and "Dingy" Star. I was disappointed. I kept walking ahead pretending not to hear.

"Stay close to us" Soul told me. I didn't care so i stayed.

"Where are you guys going?" Tsubaki asked.

"Shinigami told us to bring the new girl to him. They have things to talk about." Soul said. Whoa whoa whoa, did he say Shinigami as in Death? Hmmm. Could he be in league with Earl? I'll have to see him for myself. If anything ask as many questions as virtually possible.

~ Black Star's POV ~

There she was. The girl of my "Dreams". Hmph, she looks as weak as possible today. Man, I can't stand that look in her eyes. Full of worry,strength and smarts.

My kind of girl...I wonder what she's thinking about.

"Black Star, Are you coming with us?" Maka asked me.

"Yeah I suppose...". She nodded her head and kept walking. But Lenalee was a couple of meters in front of her. Wow I remembered her name. First time for everything i guess. We walked into Death's room.

"Heya Hiya! Kiddies!" He said with his skully face. We looked at Lenalee who's eyes were wide open.

Then in a split second, she flew straight into Shinigami's face with her feet ablaze of green. But before she could touch him, he took her ankle and slammed her face first into the ground.

"Hello Lenalee Lee. I knew you'd be coming soon. But not this soon." He said.

"One question...Are you working with the Earl?" She asked him. Who's the Earl? That was the same guy she was talking about back then.

"Nope, I am not. Whoever he is. I do not know." Shinigami told her. She got back up on her feet.

"Ouch! The pain!" She clutched her nose.

"That's what you get for jumping to conclusions." Shinigami talked to her like he'd known her. And what's up with Lee Lee? Hmf...Triple L.

"I'd like you all to leave now. Me and Mrs. Lee has some things to talk about. Eh? Lee?"

"Shut up, you skeleton!"I looked at Maka. She had a scary look on her face. What was up with her?

I guess she doesn't trust her. Oh well. We all left Shinigami and Lenalee to talk.

"What do you think they are talking about in there?"

"I don't know. Something about her is off...Way off." Maka said.

"Maka, you're reading too much into it. She's obviously a witch." Soul assumed.

"Well we assumed Blair was witch too. And look where that got us."

"Eh true". I don't believe them. I think Lenalee's alright. She's a real hottie.

~ Lenalee's POV ~

"Ok then, Shinigami, what is it?"

"Shinigami Chop!" He smacked me on the head so hard. I let off a yelp.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled.

"You don't know how to respect others!" He told me. I frowned. I know I'm doing wrong. But i need to get home.

"And don't worry about home!" What the? Did he read my mind?

"Yes...yes i did" Oh my goodness...

"Don't go cursing like that! Young lady!...WHAT! I am not old!" He said randomly. Hmph, he isn't reading my mind. Had me going though.

"Anyways. Who are you? Tell me your story."

"Well as you said. I'm Lenalee Lee. I was fighting the Millenium Earl. I got slammed out of a window and I ended up here. I seriously have NO idea where this is." I told him.

"Hmmm the earl! He's the big fat guy. With the tall hat and grin!"

"Yea! Him! How did you know?"

"I read your mind!"

"ugh...nevermind...How do i get out of here?"

"You can't."

"What?"

"The only way you get out of here is if the Earl comes to brings you back. Until then make yourself useful. Gather some souls and witch soul and make a couple of Death Scythes."

"Death wha"

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!"

"Owwwww! Fine fine how do i start? How do i collect souls? Into what?"

"Go with Maka and Soul. Tell them I need to have word with them."

"Ok."

"Ok, _whaaaat_?"...silence...Death raised his chopping hand.

"YES SIR!" I ran out of there as fast as i could.

~ Black Star's POV~

Well over an hour passed at Maka's house.

Man, I wonder when Lenalee is coming back?

Then a knock on the door sounded off.

"Huh who's that?" Maka said.

Then a barrage of knocks come out. Maka rushed and tripped to get to the door. She opened the door and in came Lenalee.

She went head first to the ground and stayed there for a couple minutes.

"Hey Maka...uhhhh...Death wants to speak to you and Soul, i think...be quick with your feet..." Lenalee muffed out.

Everyone's eyes were wide open. What did he do to her?

"Fine. Stay here." Maka said and they left.

"Hey watch her ok?" Soul whispered to me. I nodded. They left officially. And there she was...laying on the ground. Beaten. I must have been hard getting used to it all. Oh well, I guess I should at least have fun with her until they get back…


End file.
